2018 New Models
This is a list of Hot Wheels vehicles released for the first time as part of the 2018 Mainline. Please see List of 2018 Hot Wheels and List of 2018 Hot Wheels (by Series) for all vehicles released in the 2018 Mainline. First Color } | | |- |FJV51 |046 |Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 |bgcolor="red"|Then and Now |6/10 | | |- |FJV74 |060 |Bazoomka |bgcolor="lime"|HW Fun Park |5/5 | |- |FJV43 |068 |'85 Honda City Turbo II |bgcolor="yellow"|HW Speed Graphics |10/10 | |- |FJV57 |070 |'16 Cadillac ATS-V R |bgcolor="yellow"|Legends of Speed |7/10 | |- |FJV46 |072 |'16 Mercedes-AMG GT3 |bgcolor="yellow"|Legends of Speed |6/10 | |- |FJV59 |073 |Buns of Steel |bgcolor="yellow"|Fast Foodie |5/5 | | |- |FJV52 |097 |Custom Ford Maverick |bgcolor="lightblue"|Factory Fresh |4/10 | |- |FJV75 |101 |Bubble Matic |bgcolor="yellow"|Experimotors |9/10 | |- |FJV41 |115 |'71 Porsche 911 |bgcolor="black"|Nightburnerz |10/10 | |- |FJV53 |121 |'16 BMW M2 |bgcolor="lightblue"|Factory Fresh |3/10 | |- |FJV93 |124 |Porsche 917 LH |bgcolor="yellow"|Legends of Speed |8/10 | |- |FJV64 |135 |Cyber Speeder |bgcolor="purple"|HW Glow Wheels |10/10 | |- |FJV60 |137 |Beat All |bgcolor="lightblue"|Street Beast |10/10 | |- |FJV55 |145 |Rising Heat |bgcolor="gray"|Super Chromes |10/10 | |- |FJV63 |148 |Mach Speeder |bgcolor="yellow"|Legends of Speed |9/10 | |- |FJV50 |159 |Electrack | bgcolor="black" |X-Raycers |9/10 | |- |FJV67 |162 |Hi Beam |bgcolor="purple"|HW Glow Wheels |9/10 | |- |DTW83 |178 |McLaren 720S |bgcolor="lightblue"|Factory Fresh |1/10 | |- |FJV56 |182 |Sandivore |bgcolor="purple"|HW Glow Wheels |8/10 | |- |FPT66 |184 |Porsche 918 Spyder |bgcolor="lightblue"|Factory Fresh |2/10 | |- |FJV83 |197 |Kick Kart |bgcolor="lightblue"|HW Ride-Ons |5/5 | |- |FJV77 |200 |Airuption |bgcolor="yellow"|Experimotors |10/10 | |- |FJV78 |216 |2018 Ford Mustang GT |bgcolor="orange"|Muscle Mania |9/10 | |- |FJV79 |217 |Lamborghini Countach Pace Car | bgcolor="lime" |HW Exotics |9/10 | |- |FJV73 |218 |Skull Shaker | bgcolor="yellow" |Experimotors |8/10 | |- |FJV48 |233 |Rise 'N Climb | bgcolor="#4169E1" |HW Race Team |8/10 | |- |FJV81 |241 |Exotique | bgcolor="lime" |HW Exotics |10/10 | |- |FJV98 |242 |Zoom In |bgcolor="yellow"|Experimotors |7/10 | |- |FJV62 |256 |Batman: The Animated Series Batmobile |bgcolor="black"|Batman |3/5 | |- |FJV94 |257 |Hover & Out | bgcolor="black" |X-Raycers |10/10 | |- |FJV92 |260 |Fast Master | bgcolor="#4169E1" |HW Race Team |7/10 | |- |FJW00 |271 |'17 Audi RS 6 Avant | bgcolor="lightblue" |Factory Fresh |5/10 | |- |FJV65 |275 |'87 Dodge D100 | bgcolor="orange" |HW Hot Trucks |9/10 | |- |FJV61 |282 |Bogzilla | bgcolor="lightblue" |HW Ride-Ons |4/5 | |- |FJV95 |295 |Track Manga | bgcolor="#0066CC" |HW Sports |10/10 | |- |FJV96 |296 |Grumobile | bgcolor="purple" |HW Screen Time |10/10 | |- |FJV97 |299 |'19 Chevrolet Silverado Trail Boss LT | bgcolor="orange" |HW Hot Trucks |10/10 | |- |FJW03 |309 |Dune Daddy | bgcolor="#0066CC" |HW 50th Race Team |10/10 | |- |FJV76 |319 |'18 Dodge Challenger SRT Demon |bgcolor="lightblue"|Factory Fresh |8/10 | |- |FJW01 |333 |Bot Wheels | bgcolor="#FFFFFF" |HW Robots |5/5 | |- |FJW04 |343 |Cruella de Vil | bgcolor="purple" |HW Screen Time |9/10 | |- |FJW02 |361 |HW50 Concept | bgcolor="#0066CC" |HW 50th Race Team |9/10 | |} Mainline: New Models, First Editions, “New for “ – by year Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels by Series Category:New in Mainline